Specifically, the Contractor shall participate with other Investigators leading to the Implementation of a controlled intervention study as described in the Protocol and Manual of Operations. The study involves the screening of defined populations to identify men with elevated risk for developing coronary heart disease and establisment of the intervention modalities for the reduction of cholesterol by diet, blood pressure reduction by anti-hypernensive drugs, and reduction of cigarette smoking as described more fully in standard protocol (as amended) attached to and made part of this contract. The Contractor shall also establish a core staff for undertaking the planned intervention protocol with training of such staff in the conduct of responsibilities outlined in the protocol, and establish necessary community relations with local physicians and the populations to be screened for planned recruitment of 600 eligible participants.